


Campfire

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Boston is tired of his travel companion, in more ways than one.





	Campfire

Boston Lobster was ready to throttle his traveling companion with both hands and claws. 

He’d settled in to sleep nearly an hour ago. Their obnoxious human tag-along was already snoring, which was irritating enough. But Peking Duck had insisted on staying up and making all sorts of noise while he tended to his “children.”

Boston didn’t envy the man. The ducklings were a hassle to put to bed, from what he could see. If Peking wasn’t telling one a bedtime story in a low voice, he was herding another one away from the fire before they could scorch their feathers. It had been amusing to watch Peking suffer, for the first ten minutes. After that, it became an annoyance. Now, it was downright infuriating.

“Just leave them alone,” Boston called across the fire. “If they wander off and get themselves hurt, that’s their problem. It’ll teach them a lesson.”

All he received in reply was a glare from behind Peking’s monocle. Then the other food soul went back to disentangling a curious duckling from his strand of prayer beads. 

Boston gave an exaggerated groan, rolling onto his stomach. His claws made sleeping on his back difficult.

Peking scolded him in a low voice. “If you keep complaining, you’ll wake the children who are already sleeping. Is that what you want?”

“Don’t talk down to me,” Boston snapped. “I’m not one of your little brats.”

“True,” Peking said. “My children are far better behaved than you. More intelligent, too.”

Boston’s pincers ground together, imagining Peking’s neck between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to call Peking's kids "Peking Ducklings."


End file.
